Sport
by Just a FlashBack
Summary: Ranger un filet de volley un geste anodin… Sauf quand on le fait avec un beau gosse a côtés Rating M pour lemon soft Twlight ne m'appartient pas


Sport

Ranger un filet de volley un geste anodin…

Sauf quand on le fait avec un beau gosse a côtés

Rating M pour lemon

-Camille tu ranges le filet avec Emmett.

-Oui, monsieur Lefoyeur répondis-je.

 _Oh mon dieu, je vais réellement ranger ce filet avec Emmett CULLEN a côtés je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer._

Je le détailla du coin de l'œil, j'admira la façon dont sont t-shirt moulais sont corps musclé, la façon dont ces muscles roula quand il rangeait le filet. Je fini de ranger le filet, j'essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

-Mince c'est fermer lui dis-je.

-C'est pas grave me répondit-il les yeux noirs de désir.

Puis il m'embrassa écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes je ne résista qu'une seconde avant de me rapprocher encore plus de lui pour accentuer notre baiser, sa langue resta devant mes lèvres en demandant l'accès, j'ouvris mes lèvres sa langue rencontra la mienne et commencèrent a menée un combat endiablé. Il déchira mon t-shirt d'un seul coup dévoilant mon soutien gorge noir en dentelle il grogna de désir, il enleva son t-shirt dévoilant ses abdos magnifique, il défit mon jean avec une lenteur exagérer par contre son jean glissa très vite de ses jambes dévoilant un caleçon noir.

-Tu es magnifique me dit-il.

Je souris et, dressées sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrassa à nouveau. Je sentis son rire sur mes lèvres et je fondis dans ses bras alors j'oublia tous.

-Waouh me dit-il

-Waouh lui répondis-je

Il se releva me pris dans ses bras et se rhabilla, je me rhabilla à sa suite

-Euh, Emmett j'ai un problème lui dis-je tenant mon t-shirt déchirer dans ma main

-Tien prend le mien dit-il en me tendant son t-shirt

-Emmett, Camille vous êtes là ?

-Oui monsieur Lefoyeur

-Emmett pourquoi n'a tu pas de t-shirt

-Longue histoire monsieur lui répondit-il

-Es-ce-que il faut que je nettoie le sol à la javel ? Il pris mon rougissement pour une réponse

Des murmures accompagnèrent notre sortie du gymnase les autres élèves se demandais surement pourquoi Emmett n'avait plus de t-shirt et pourquoi je le portais

-Camille tu monte demanda Emmett, je le regarda il était placé devant sa moto, une Harley Davidson, un casque à la main qu'il me tendait. Il enfourcha sa moto et je monta dessus a sa suite, je passa mes main sous sa chemise qu'il s'empressa de retirer

-Si tu veux pas que ayons un accident il voudrais mieux ne pas faire ça, mon cœur.

 _Oh mon dieu, j'adore se surnom_

Nous roulâmes jusque chez lui, il descendit de sa moto, rentra dans la maison et monta les marches quatre à quatre il ouvrit la dernière porte du couloir celle de sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte et m'embrassa, je fondis sous ses caresses j'ai les vague souvenir de le sentir sur moi.

De le sentir en moi.

-Emmett, s'étais génial

-Oui s'étais génial. Camille dit-il visiblement embarrassé s'étais ma première fois

-Moi aussi Emmett, mais Rosalie dit que tu es un super bon coup que vous avez couché ensemble à tout le lycée

\- On n'a jamais couché ensemble. Il est 20h tu dois avoir faim

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et il descendit les escaliers et entra dans sa cuisine

-Emmett tu n'as pas peur que tes parents nous vois comme ça ?

-Non, on s'en fiche.

Je souris et l'embrassa.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à mangé de la pizza, regardé la télé et couché ensemble.

 _Le lendemain_

Il me déposa au lycée, la journée se passait à merveille jusqu'à que Rosalie la reine des glaces ramène sa fraise.

-Dit donc mais voilà Camille la «Marie couche toi là ». Tu as peut être couchée avec Emmett, mais je suis le meilleur coup de toute sa vie.

-Rosalie, tu n'as jamais couchée avec lui comment je le sais c'est lui qui me la dit et ensuite tu n'es jamais monté sur sa moto ni n'es jamais allé chez lui. Alors non tu n'es pas le meilleur coup de toute sa vie. Dis-je puis je lui fis mon plus beau doigt.

-Camille Heraud est attendu dans le bureau de la directrice annoncèrent les hauts parleurs.

-Madame Salvatore vous m'avez appelée.

-Oui, assis toi. Je t'ai demandé de venir car monsieur Lefoyeur me demande 500 Litres de javel, qu'as-tu fais avec Emmett dans ce gymnase.

\- Madame vous ne voulez pas savoir.

-Ecoute Camille, moi et mon mari, Damon, avons fait des choses pas très catholique dans toute l'école quand nous étions jeune alors je ne blâme pas mais ne le refais plus jamais.

-Oui madame. Lui répondis-je puis je sortis de son bureau

Emmett m'attendais à l'entrée

-Alors s'étais comment ?

-S'étais Sport.


End file.
